Flames of Emotion
by Sparda-kun2555
Summary: Natsu can breath different colors fire, wonder why. Find out inside, hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Flames of emotion

The train finally stopped moving, two people edged toward the doors. They both barely made it outside when one of them dropped with a sickly face.

"Never again, am I riding a train" the sickly person said, rubbing his salmon colored hair.

"It's the only way to get from place to place. Next time, don't eat before we leave. Okay, Natsu?" the smaller of the two told the sickly person.

"Aye Happy, I stuffed myself for the trip." Natsu told the cat.

Getting up slowly, the duo started to look around the town. Natsu sniffed the air slightly. Happy looked at all the big shops and harbor.

' _Damn it, I don't smell Igneel here._ ' Natsu thought to himself.

"Oh, Happy? Can we get something to eat?" Natsu asked the blue cat.

"We don't have any money." Happy replied.

Both got a down look on their faces, and started walking through the town.

 **On the other side of town in a magic shop**

"WHAT! You mean this is the only magic shop in this town?" a blonde woman asked an older gentleman behind a counter.

"I'm afraid so, this is a fishing port. People don't use magic here, so we only sell to traveling wizards." The old man told the woman.

"Damn, I was hoping to find a Celestial Gate Key here." The blonde said.

"Oh, you're a celestial wizard. We do have one key, Canius Minor." The old man told her while showing her the key.

"Awesome, I've been looking for this everywhere. How much is it?" the blonde asked with enthusiasm.

"20,000 Jewels." The man said plainly, like it was nothing to him.

The woman got closer, "How much again?"

"20,000 Jewels." The man replied.

The woman got up on the counter and gave a smile while holding up her impressive bust, giving the old man a near heart attack from the look.

"How much is it really?" the blonde asked.

Leaving the magic shop the woman was skipping along happily. On her key chain was the silver Canius Minor key.

"Hahaha, I can't believe he just gave it to me." The blonde told herself, "That saved me a lot on money. I have about 100,000 jewel left, with that I'll be able to get to the greatest guild ever. Fairy Tail."

As she passed through the center of the town she noticed a large group of women screaming. Going over she saw a man in the middle wearing a purple cloak. Seeing him, her body started to heat up and she slowly started walking over to him.

' _What's happening to me, why is my body heating up like this? Do I even like this guy?'_ the woman thought, while all the other girls were yelling for the guy to burn them or look at them.

"Salamander-sama!" All the women screamed.

' _Salamander? This guy belongs to Fairy Tail. Maybe he can take me there and introduce me to the master.'_ The woman thought to herself in a dreamy state.

Suddenly the group of women was broken open by Natsu who had heard the scream of the women.

"Igneel!" Natsu exclaimed. The man just looked at him, "You're not Igneel? Geez, and I thought I would find him this time." Walking away disappointed.

The group of women jumped Natsu and started yelling about how he disrespected Salamander-sama!

Only one woman broke out of the magic that had been cast on the group, the blonde looked at Natsu with a blush as she saw that he was cuter than this purple cloaked wizard.

Walking over to the busted up Natsu, she picked him up. "Come on, I'll treat you to something. As thanks for getting me out of that spell. I'm Lucy, what's your name?"

"Natsu, and the cat is Happy. Thanks for the food, we were down to about 100 jewel." Natsu told Lucy. They were currently sitting at an open door café, Natsu was eating like a man that had been starved for ten years.

"Easy, the food is getting every where. _Plus there goes 50,000 of my Jewel._ " Lucy told him, thinking the latter to herself.

"Oh, sorry." Natsu said as he slowed his eating to a more manageable level, though he was still stuffing his face as much as possible.

"Any ways, why are you out here?" Lucy asked the duo.

"We're here to find Igneel!" Happy told her with a quick tone.

"Why would you think this Igneel person would be here?" Lucy asked them.

"Igneel is not a person, baka. he's a dragon!" Natsu explained to her.

"Whaaaaaaaaat? Why would a dragon be in the middle of town?" Lucy asked the salmon haired and the blue cat.

The duo looked at each other and shrugged. "Dragons can transform to hide themselves, but the guy earlier was not Igneel. He didn't smell the same."

"Wait just a minute, smell?" Lucy looked at Natsu confused.

"Aye, Natsu has an incredible nose. He could even tell you where you lost an object from the smell." Happy explained.

"Well, that's a helpful trait." Lucy said in a slightly disgusted voice.

"Excuse me, but can you help us with this person? He seems to be impersonating someone important that we know." Natsu asked her with a small frown.

"Sure, he invited that group of women to a party in the harbor on his boat. I was also invited, I hope I can talk to him one on one. I want to see if he can help me get into a great wizard's guild." Lucy told them with a dreamy voice near the end.

"Oh? What guild would that be, plus if you don't mind me asking. What type of wizard are you?" Natsu asked.

"Fairy Tail, they are so cool. I've always wanted to join them. Plus I'm a Celestial Wizard, I can summon three Zodiacs and three others." Lucy told him with happiness.

"Oh really, well Natsu can * **mnph** *" Happy started to say before Natsu slammed a fish into his mouth and gave him a glare, with a slight hurt in his eyes.

"Nothing, I can do nothing at all. I'm just really good at fishing." Natsu told the confused blonde.

"Oh well okay, I'll see you down at the docks in a few hours." Lucy told the duo.

Natsu and Happy got up and bowed slightly to Lucy, "Thank you for the food, we promise to pay you back." They both told her.

"No, no. Don't worry about it. Just make sure you can take that guy down from before." Lucy explained to them.

Natsu smirked and walked toward the outer edge of town. As soon as he was out of the town, he sat down in front of a tree. Gasping slightly as a blush rushed up his face.

"Natsu why didn't you tell her, and are you blushing?" Happy asked him.

"No, it's just so warm out today." Natsu tried to come up with a reason.

"Natsu… you llllike her don't you?" Happy asked.

"Why do you have to roll your tongue like that?" Natsu asked Happy in a tone that made the cat look up at him in wonder.

' _Natsu has never been like this except around Lisanna. She went on that training trip about a year ago. I wonder if the feeling is getting to him, oh this will be so much fun to tease him.'_ Happy thought evily.

Natsu looked up at the sky, wondering why he was feeling like this and where his adopted father was.

 **Meanwhile in a mountain range**

A man with flaming red hair and several scars sneezed. _'Damn, I hope I'm not catching a cold. Natsu, I'm so sorry for leaving you like that.'_

 **Back in the port town**

The sun had just set, and the docks were filling with the women from the group earlier. Natsu and Happy watched as the purple cloaked wizard greeted each woman. Natsu spotted Lucy and waved her over.

"Okay here is the plan, get him to come over to the alley here. We'll jump him and have a nice chat with him." Natsu told her while hitting his fist to his palm.

"Why? It won't solve anything." Lucy told him, "How about you sneak on board and when I get him alone then you can ask him why."

As she finished explaining Natsu looked as if he was going to hurl.

"I get motion sickness easily." Natsu explained to the blonde.

Lucy nodded her head and walked up to Salamander. Playing the part of a good host, he started talking to her in earnest. As soon as he got her on board though the gangplank started to raise.

' _Shit. I really don't like anything that sways.'_ Natsu thought to himself.

"Awww, we just missed it." A sexy woman in a party gown complained.

"I thought you were going to take me to meet someone cool." Another woman replied.

"I was. It was Salamander from Fairy Tail. He invited a bunch of us to this party on his ship." The sexy woman told her.

Natsu stiffened from the name of Fairy Tail, he then gripped his fists hard.

"Happy, it's time to go." Natsu told the cat. Happy nodded as they both dissapered into the shadow of the alley.

Lucy had been escorted to the main cabin. As she was sitting there waiting for Salamander to show up, she wondered what happened to Natsu. She smiled as she remembered his smile and amazement in how she talked about what she wanted to do with her life.

The door opened and Salamander came in with a bottle of orange drink. He sat down and poured the glasses, he talked to her for a minute.

"Now let me show you some more magic." He told her as he lifted some of the liquid up into little balls. "Open your mouth and relax." The balls started to float towards Lucy's mouth that was slightly open. Suddenly she swatted the liquid away.

"Do you think I'm stupid or something, I know that was sleeping magic." Lucy told him.

Salamander sat up and started laughing, "Well boys we got a fiery one here." He said out loud. Suddenly the curtain was pulled back to show a group of bandits laughing. The rest of the girls were behind them sleeping soundly with looks of pleasure on their faces.

"Well, well. We are going to take you to the nearest slaving port and sell you for the top dollar." Salamander told her.

"If you can." Lucy challenged grabbing at her key ring. Too bad two thugs had grabbed her, and Salamander took her key ring.

"Huh, Celestial keys. I use ring magic so they are completely useless to me." He said throwing them out the window into the sea.

"Are people from Fairy Tail this bad, if they are I don't want to join your guild. _Natsu, where are you?_ " She told him, silently begging for help.

Before the man could say a word something crashed through the roof. As the dust cleared, there stood Natsu. Suddenly the ship hit a big wave and Natsu went down with a sicking look on his face.

' _Damn fucking transportation.'_ Natsu thought.

"Huh, who is this fucker!?" Salamander wondered out loud, "Oh well, boys take him out. We're off."

"Happy, get Lucy to safety. I'll try to beat these morons." Natsu told the cat, who now had wings.

"Aye sir, come on Lucy." Happy said as he grabbed her with his tail.

"Wait, what about Natsu?" Lucy wondered, "When did you have wings?!" the blonde exclaimed.

"Natsu can handle himself, also we got a problem Lucy." Happy told her.

"What?" Lucy asked. *Poof*

"My transformation ran out." Happy told her, before they both fell toward the ocean. "Ahhhhhh."

Lucy quickly dove under the waves to retrieve her keys.

 **Meanwhile on the boat**

"Damn, keep going. We have more than enough product to get a good wage." Salamander told his crew. Suddenly he heard a voice.

"Who do you think you are? Playing off of Fairy Tail, running our name through the mud." Natsu asked under a storm of punches and kicks from the crew.

"Huh, I'm not going to tell you brat. You're going to die soon anyways." Salamander told him.

 **Out in the ocean**

Lucy had successfully got her key ring and Happy was floating next to her.

"Damn that man, I'll get him with this." Lucy said as she flipped to a key.

" **Gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius, Open!"** Lucy called out as she slammed the tip of the key into the water.

Suddenly a mermaid appeared. "A fish!" Happy exclaimed with fish in his eyes. Lucy hit him hard on the head, leaving him a knot on his head.

"No, this is Aquarius. She'll help with the boat. Please?" Lucy asked the mermaid.

A tick mark grew on Aquarius' head, "I ought to kill you for dropping us. But I know you had no control. SO next time be more careful." She told Lucy in a deeply sweet voice, making Lucy shiver slightly.

"Sweep the boat towards shore and I won't call on you for three weeks, so you can go on a vacation with your boyfriend." Lucy told Aquarius, who nodded.

Suddenly the ship was over taken by a large wave, Happy was swept along with it.

"Damn fish, why me?" Happy asked, as Aquarius deposited Lucy on the shore.

"Cuz you called me a fish, Lucy thank you for giving me time with my boyfriend. He's always asking me out on vacation." Aquarius told her as she disappeared.

Lucy ran towards the over turned ship, "Natsu! Natsu, are you okay!?"

Natsu stood up on the side of the ship, with a grim look on his face. Facing the fake Salamander.

"You a Fairy Tail wizard, don't give me that bullshit!" Natsu shouted, whipping off his vest. "I won't let you insult their name."

"Natsu, there's to many. You can't fight them all." Lucy exclaimed.

"Not to worry, We probably should have mentioned this earlier but Natsu is a wizard also." Happy spoke suddenly, as he popped a fish into his mouth.

The kidnappers seeing the Fairy Tail tattoo on his shoulder started to become frightened.

"Bora, he is a Fairy Tail wizard. We have to get out of here." One of the kidnappers told the now confirmed imposter.

"Don't call me that you idiot. It's okay, they won't know who i am if there dead." Bora told the kidnapper.

"Ya, well we aren't getting payed enough for this. See ya!" the group yelled as they ran.

"Tch, cowards. I'll just take you out myself." Bora told Natsu, Lucy, and Happy. Bora threw purple fire at them. The purple fire bathed the harbor, Bora smirked knowing that no one could escape from that.

Suddenly the purple fire started forming a vortex on the ship. Natsu started swallowing the fire, grabbing the fire with his hands and forcing it into his mouth.

"God this is nasty, this fire is so disguting. I'll thank you for the snack though." Natsu told Bora with a smirk.

Leaping high into the air, Natsu yelled "Roar of the Fire Dragon." Breathing out a huge flame of blue flame, ingulfing the town.

Seeing Bora laying flat burnt to a crisp, Natsu stood over him. Reaching down he grabbed the rings off his fingers, storing the rings in side pocket on his pack.

"Lucy." Natsu spoke suddenly with his back turned to here.

"Yes? What is it?" Lucy asked suddenly shivering with nervousness, seeing Natsu without his vest was kinda hot.

"If you want to join Fairy Tail, then you might want to hurry and follow me." Natsu told her with a nervous tone in his voice.

"Why?" Lucy wondered out loud.

"Ummm... I kinda destroyed the entire town. So we need to get out of here before I'm arrested." Natsu told her as he was running toward the edge of the town with flames on one side and the ocean on the other.

"Huh?" The ground started shaking, looking over her shoulder Lucy saw a large column of dust. In front of the column was a large squad of soldiers.

Lucy started running, "Well, when in rome."

 _ **"I can't wait to see what type of guild Natsu's from, I hope I can get closer to him."**_ Lucy thought, blushing with perverted thoughts.

 **Hey guys, it's Sparda-kun2555. I started watching Fairy Tail, and this is chapter one. Many more to come. Look out for my other book Kitsune Spirit. Hope you enjoy both of them. Until next time, signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Fairy Tail is Weird**

As days pass Lucy begins to wonder how long it will take them to get to Fairy Tail. This night Natsu, Happy, and Lucy had set up camp in a clearing by a stream. Happy was currently eating on a fish, Nastsu had some flaming sticks that he was chowing down on.

Lucy looked across the fire at the two of them. "How much longer is it to Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked Natsu.

"Hmmm... About another day's travel." Natsu replied. "I think you'll really fit in with the guild."

"Oh? How so?" Lucy asked confused. Natsu pulled out the magic rings he had took from Bora, he also produced a small cylinder with a opening at the top and a crystal straw.

"You'll see. Anyways I need you to watch out for a minute. I'm about to have dessert." Natsu told her as he heats the cylinder and places the rings inside. After five minutes of heating he places the straw in the magma liquid, and starts slurpping noisely from it.

"Time to sleep, Happy can you take first watch?" Natsu looked at the flying cat.

"Yes, Yes. I'll take first watch. I'll wake you up if anything comes." Happy told him and took off towards a tree with a lot of foilage.

Natsu stared at the tree for a minute, then gets up and sits at the edge of the clearing. Watching the tree line, he shuts his eyes letting his senses watch the landscape.

A few hours later he feels a nudge to the right, slowly he opens his eyes to see that Lucy had moved closer to him. Looking up across the fire he is slightly suprised to see a man sitting across from them.

"Shhh... We don't want to wake them do we?" the man asked Natsu. Natsu nodded, and slowly approached the fire. Sitting across from the man with the fire between them.

"How can I help you, Or do you need any help?" Natsu asked the man. The man looked at Natsu, smiling gently. A shiver cralwed up Natsu's spine, the smile was like a snake looking at a mouse before the rodent's untimely end.

"I would like you to deliver a message to your Guild Master." the man stated to Natsu. Natsu nodded, acknowleding the man's message for him.

 **The Next Day**

Lucy, Natsu, and Happy were in front of the Fairy Tail Guild. Natsu gulped gently, the pushed his way forward to the doors. Lucy, who had been fantisizing about the guild, followed him.

"I'm back everybody!" Natsu yelled, as he bruttaly kicked open the door. All the guild members looked up and yelled back,"Welcome back Natsu!"

Natsu went over to a man with black hair and a permenat cowlick on the top of his head, and sent him flying with a punch. "You liar, you told me that Igneel was in that town. Instead I found a stupid posing wizard." Pulling the man up, Natsu lit his hand on fire with a purple flame. " I should beat the shit out of you, you idiotic dumb shit."

"Yeah, well I heard a rumor of a dragon in that area. You were the retarded dumb fuck that ran off to it." the man told Natsu.

A young man with a moppy set of hair grabbed Natsu, "Natsu, let's fight!" "The hell Gray, let go of me you piece of shit." Natsu told the now know Gray, grabbing him by the jacket.

The only problem was when Natsu grabbed his jacket, Gray was standing three feet only in his boxers. Natsu threw the jacket at him yelling, "Damn it Gray, put your clothes back on. I'm really fired up."

Natsu drew back his fist that was still coated in purple flames, punching towards Gray. Natsu was suddenly knocked back by a large man with a scar below his right eye. The man started yelling, "If you're going to fight, fight like a man. Don't attack him while he is unclothed you dumb shit."

"Damn you, Elfman. This is between me and Gray, step out you piece of shit. Now it's between the three of us!" Natsu exclaimed as his flame went to a grayish hue. The now known Elfman blocked the hit with a stone golem arm.

"If you want to fight like a man, do more than punch!" Elfman exclaimed, as he threw a punch with a minotaur arm from his right arm.

Gray jumped into the fray, adding his own insults and curses to the group. Suddenly, the whole guild turned into a battlefield. Except for Lucy who were standing still at the doorway. Lucy slowly edged around the brawl, dodging and missing things that were thrown in her direction. Finally she sat down at the bar, two women not participating in the brawl. A brown haired lady with a large keg, and a skinny lady with white hair.

"OMG, you're Mirajane Strauss. You're in the centerfold of Wizard Weekly on model days!" Lucy gushed to the now known Mirajane.

Smiling, Mirajane replied, "Yes, I'm also the barmaid for Fairy Tail." Suddenly a glass mug hit her, blood spurted from the wound.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked in a worried tone. "I'm fine, this is nothing." Mirajane replied, as Elfman started to punch someone with a pipe in his mouth.

"You're Cana Alberona, the only woman in history to drink all of her oppenets weight in alchol at the national beer drinking contest." Lucy gushed to the now known Cana.

"It was nothing, they were all light-weights." Cana replied, suddenly a shot of flame hit the keg that she was currently drinking out of and the keg exploded. Cana looked petrified by the action. Turning to the fray, she pulled out a set of cards and started throwing them, trying and narrowly missing Natsu. Who at this point was riding on Elfman's shoulders firing shots at Gray and other people.

Suddently the entire room got dark, and giant voice rang out, "STOP FIGHTING." The entire guild stopped brawling and started to back away. Natsu looked at them and strated to laugh, "You guys are afaird of me, Hahahaha." Natsu then found himself smashed on the floor as he was squashed by a giant hand. The hand then shook him off, the giant shrunk down to a midget grandfather type figure who walked through the destruction.

He then leapt on to the second level balcony, turning he had a look of anger on his face. "Why is it that I always come back to a destroyed guild? Not only do I have to deal with the Govenor, the Mayor, and the townfolks complaining about us. I also have the Magic Council breathing down my necks about destruction on a large scale, this newest one is via Natsu in a harbor town. You know what I say to them, We're Fairy Tail, we get the job done, and we make sure to have it known." he finished as he tore up the papers and threw them in the air and turned his finger and thumb up to the sky, the rest of the guild cheered and also turned they're fingers and thumbs up.

"Who is that, it can't be one of the legendary ten saints, Makarov Dreyar?" Lucy asked Mirajane.

The now weirdly completely healed Mirajane replied, "Yes, he is also our guildmaster. Makarov, you're needed down here."

Makarov jumped down to the bar and poured himself a glass of ale, as the rest of the guild started setting the tables back up and drinking, playing card games, or unsual activities. Natsu was juggling fireballs that were different colors, Gray had again stripped for no reason, Happy currently was eating on a fish. The roaring of laughter, curses and high spirits could be heard outside and even across town.

Lucy sighed and looked toward the melee that had not minutes ago been chaotic, and smiled. "Fairy Tail is weird, I think I'm going to enjoy it here." ' _I also might find out more about Natsu._ '

"Oh, Grandpa. I got a message for you." Natsu told Makarov. "Oh? From who." Makarov asked him.

Natsu did not know the name of the idividual, but he told Makarov what the man had told him distincaly.

' _If what Natsu's message says, then we might need to be prepared._ ' Makarov thought to himself.

 **Hey there, this is Sparda-kun2555. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll have another up shortly, if you enjoyed this story check out my other story Kyubbi Spirit. Until next time, Good bye.**


End file.
